Messages And Music
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: Messages from one heart to the other help to ease the pain caused by love lost, and make the heart grow fonder. Music is a universal language; communication for different countries, all united under the universal language of music. Connie/Sam one shot...


Messages And Music

**Messages from one heart to the other help to ease the pain caused by love lost, and make the heart grow fonder. Music is a universal language; communication for different countries, all united under the universal language of music.**

Connie was at home, just generally thinking. It had been 2 days since Sam had left for New York with Keiron, it was now Christmas Day. It was really early; but since Sam had left her and Grace behind, she hadn't been sleeping well. So alone she sat, nursing a cup of coffee, wondering what else she could do.

She had already wrapped all of Grace's presents in deep purple paper and hid them in the cupboard. She had already prepared all of the food for Christmas Dinner; she had invited her dad, Elliot and Martha to share Christmas with them. Their presents were ready wrapped too, in gorgeous turquoise paper with silver bows and ribbon. She loved to decorate presents, to pick out a meaningful gift that the person would enjoy, to spend time wrapping it and making it look beautiful and to watch them open it.

Her eyes gazed to the navy blue and silver wrapping paper that held the presents of Sam and Keiron. She never got the opportunity to give them to the boys, or to get to know Grace's long lost brother.

Connie may have been considered an ice queen, but at heart, once you'd scratched the surface, she was an emotional, loving person who took great happiness of the smaller things in life; making someone smile, or even the simple thing of receiving a hug from someone.

It was 6:30am, and she had ran out of things to do. She deliberated for a while, and decided to check her emails. Something interesting could've happened; if not, then yet again, it was something to do.

What she found, she was definitely not expecting.

_Dearest Connie,_

_Merry Christmas to both you and Grace from both Keiron and I. Hopefully, if I've sent it right, you should be waking up to this._

_I am truly sorry to have left the way I did; it wasn't fair on you or Grace. But please understand why I did it. Grace has you around to watch over her and keep her safe; Keiron has no one. That's why I had to go back. He has this amazing gift, and I should be with him as his Dad to help him nurture it._

_Don't think that I'll never visit, because that will never be true. Once we're settled, I'll definitely come over with Keiron and visit you. And we'll email you regularly, letting you know about our lives; and we hope that you'll do the same, maybe attaching some photos?_

_On a different note, I want to talk about the kiss. It meant a lot to me that you returned it. It was not just a goodbye kiss; it was a kiss of promises. I promise I will come back, and I promise that my heart only belongs to you._

_We've had our ups and downs, but we're permanently connected through the little girl we made and the feelings we feel for each other._

_Now, I've ran out of words, so I turn to a song._

_It's attached to the email, please click on the link and listen to it._

_Yours forever,_

_Sam_

_X_

She was shocked. She wasn't expecting Sam to email her, let alone write her an email full of remorse and love, tenderness even. Curious, she clicked on the link.

I'm Your Man by Enrique Iglesias started to play, the guitar notes filling the air. She turned the volume down so she didn't wake up Grace. As the song played, she took in the lyrics, attempting to decipher their meaning.

_**You can be a million miles away from me  
You can be kissing` another man`s lips  
But I`m your man, I`m your man**_

If tomorrow would stay behind  
And I close my eyes and I never wake up  
I`m still your man, I`m your man

I pray to God,  
I pray for time I pray  
I can hold you in my arms  
Pray with me eternally  
Time is forever ours

It`s the way that you smile  
The way that you cry  
Why I always want to be your man  
It`s the way that I feel, when I feel you inside  
Why I always want to be your man

You can be a million miles away from me  
You can be kissing` another man`s lips  
But I`m your man, I`m your man

They can take away my heart and my soul  
They can even tell me you love me no more  
But I`m your man, I`m your man

I won`t give up,  
I won`t let you down  
I promise to always stand by your side  
Pray for faith, pray for you  
Pray that we`ll always be

It`s the way that you smile  
The way that you cry  
Why I always want to be your man  
It`s the way that I feel, when I feel you inside  
Why I always want to be your man

It`s the way that you`re weak  
It`s the way that you`re strong  
Why I always want to be your man  
It`s the way you believe  
It`s the love that you give  
Why I always want to be your man

I pray to God,  
I pray for time I pray  
I can hold you in my arms  
Pray with me eternally  
Time is forever ours

It`s the way that you smile  
The way that you cry  
Why I always want to be your man  
It`s the way that I feel, when I feel you inside  
Why I always want to be your man

It`s the way that you`re weak  
It`s the way that you`re strong  
Why I always want to be your man  
It`s the way you believe  
It`s the love that you give  
Why I always want to be your man

It`s the way that you`re weak  
It`s the way that you`re strong  
Why I always want to be your man  
It`s the way you believe  
It`s the love that you give  
Why I always want to be your man

Her eyes began to fill with tears as she listened to the lyrics. Sam couldn't have picked a better song; it described them and what they've been through so well. He'd always had a problem with expression, in a way they both had, but now he had this ultra romantic way to show his feelings, leaving Connie's emotions in a whirl.

Reeling from the emotions, she began to compose a reply.

_Dear Sam,_

_I will have to hold you to that promise of returning; don't forget that Grace's birthday is on May 1__st__ and we'll be expecting at least a card and a video call. I don't want her to forget who you are._

_The song is beautiful, it's perfect for us. Our paths have crossed, and our souls have joined, bonded for life, and nothing will ever change that. I love the way that you have found music as a way to express yourself._

_Ever since the kiss and you leaving, I've had trouble sleeping. I just can't seem to get that rest I need, I think that my mind is overriding my body's wishes. But I bet if you were here you could fix that. You always had a way of calming me down and making me feel better, although I'd never admit it to you back then._

_But our relationship has started a new phase now; a phase of truth. I'm going to be 100% truthful in my emails to you, and I pray that you'll be 100% honest in your replies._

_I have also attached a song, which reflects the way I feel right now but cannot express._

_Merry Christmas to both you and Keiron from Grace and I, I wish you could've stayed long enough to get your presents; I even bought Keiron one when I found out that he is Gracie's half brother. I'll have to send them to you when I get around to it._

_All My Love,_

_Connie_

_x_

Connie played the song after she had sent the email back to Sam. It was Ronan Keating's Nothing At All.

_**It's amazing  
How you can speak  
Right to my heart  
Without saying a word,  
You can light up the dark  
Try as I may  
I could never explain  
What I hear when  
You don't say a thing**_

_**[CHORUS:]**__**  
The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me  
There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all**_

All day long  
I can hear people  
Talking out loud  
But when you hold me near  
You drown out the crowd  
(The crowd)  
Try as they may  
They could never define  
What's been said  
Between your  
Heart and mine

_**[Repeat chorus twice]**__****_

(You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all)

The smile on your face  
The truth in your eyes  
The touch of your hand  
Let's me know  
That you need me

_**[Repeat chorus]**__****_

(You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all)

The smile on your face  
The truth in your eyes  
The touch of your hand  
Let's me know  
That you need me

(You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all)

2 hours later, at 8:30am, Grace had woke her up, practically demanding Christmas presents.

Connie bartered with her young daughter, and eventually managed to get her to eat breakfast and agree to wait until Martha and Elliot got here at 11 to open the presents. They had all agreed to leave all of the present opening until they got to Connie's, and that they'd open them after a good Christmas Brunch.

Her dad had made it out of bed at 9, insisting on cooking Connie a fry up because she was looking pale and skinny. She laughed and tried to tell her Dad how stressful things had been since Sam left. Billy Chase tutted and started to insult Sam under his breath for 'abandoning my girls', and 'leaving the best woman he'd ever meet behind.'

Connie smiled. Her relationship with her Dad had improved so much since she went to Peckham to visit him. Now she knew the truth about her mother, building bridges was going to be so much easier. And it had been; they had become each other's life lines, anchoring them to the real world before they got lost in their own.

Elliot and Martha arrived, and after introductions and brunch, the present opening could begin.

Grace got a cute little outfit from Martha, some books from Elliot, an art set from Billy and jigsaws, play doh, clothes and a little bracelet from Connie.

Elliot had given Grace another package, and told Connie that Sam had left it with him before he left, to give to Grace on Christmas Day. It was a little locket, which on the back said 'Daddy's Little Girl.'

Connie received a nice bottle of wine from Martha, a classy box of her favourite chocolates from Elliot and a beautiful pair of soft flannel pyjamas and a dressing gown from her dad.

There was another 2 packages from Sam that Elliot had given to Connie. One was from him, and the other from Grace. Apparently he had taken her shopping a week before he left. From Grace was a beautiful locket with a picture of her as a baby in, and from Sam there was a gorgeous charm bracelet, with charms like a stethoscope, a martini glass, a book, a handbag, a heart, a high heel and a bra. Connie laughed. Sam knew her too well.

Elliot got a Sat Nav from Martha and from Connie and Grace got a day on a racing track with a Lamborghini and a Ferrari. He was thrilled with his presents from his 2 favourite women. Billy got him a bottle of fine wine.

Martha got an amazing spa beauty treatment day from Elliot and a beautiful jewellery box from Connie. From Billy she got a Bonsai Tree, which symbolised the years passed and years to come.

Billy got a pricey bottle of whiskey from Connie and Grace, but was warned not to drink it all at once. From Elliot he got a poker set, and from Martha a digital photo key ring.

They ate dinner a few hours later, Connie triumphing with her spread of Turkey, Gammon, Potatoes and Veg. For dessert she had Christmas Pudding and Apple Pie and Custard. All of this was followed by lots of wine, and everyone was very tipsy.

Elliot was the worst off out of the 4 adults, and was chanting the Night Before Christmas Poem, in a hospital context.

_Twas the night before Christmas.., and all thru the floor  
Lasix was given, filling the foleys galore.  
Stockings were worn to prevent emboli,  
they came in two sizes, knee and thigh high.  
The patients were nestled half-assed in their beds,  
while visions of stool softeners danced in their heads.  
We in our scrubs, and they in their gowns,  
Fashions created to hide extra pounds.  
When down in the ER it became such a zoo,  
they called with admissions for me and for you.  
They're coming, they're going, and they're all looking the same.  
My patience for patients is starting to wane.  
Now call lights are ringing, the patient 400 pounds, says-"  
Didnt get my pericare, now send my nurse down."  
And now delegation seems the best plan,  
We try to send others, to the needs of this man.  
When what to my wondering eyes should appear,  
But Santa himself and 8 tiny reindeer.  
He says he comes from Central Supply.  
To bring us LR,NS, & D5.  
The doctors then scribbled what no one could read,  
Orders on patients, to measure their pee.  
We try to decipher illegible words,  
orders for patients, to guiac their turds.  
The new shift arriving, our day is now through,  
How did stool & emesis get in my shoe?  
We give them report and pass on the facts,  
and tell them of duoderm lining the cracks.  
And the nurses exclaim as they limp out of sight,  
"Ativan to them all, and to all good night.!!!"_

Grace was in awe at Elliot's funny actions and his slurring words. He carried on, singing the 12 Days of Christmas as decided in the hospital.

_On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

_A drunk who crashed into a tree._

_On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

_Two shattered skulls _

_And a drunk who crashed into a tree._

_On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

_Three asthma attacks, _

_Two shattered skulls,_

_And a drunk who crashed into a tree._

_On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

_Four burst appendix,_

_Three asthma attacks,_

_Two shattered skulls,_

_And a drunk who crashed into a tree._

_On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

_Five cardiac arrests…_

_Four burst appendix,_

_Three asthma attacks,_

_Two shattered skulls,_

_And a drunk who crashed into a tree._

_On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

_Six constipations,_

_Five cardiac arrests…_

_Four burst appendix,_

_Three asthma attacks,_

_Two shattered skulls_

_And a drunk who crashed into a tree._

_On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

_Seven broken legs,_

_Six constipations,_

_Five cardiac arrests…._

_Four burst appendix,_

_Three asthma attacks,_

_Two shattered skulls,_

_And a drunk who crashed into a tree._

_On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

_Eight maids in labour,_

_Seven broken legs,_

_Six constipations,_

_Five cardiac arrests…._

_Four burst appendix,_

_Three asthma attacks,_

_Two shattered skulls,_

_And a drunk who crashed into a tree._

_On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

_Nine sprained ankles_

_Eight maids in labour_

_Seven broken legs_

_Six constipations, _

_Five cardiac arrests…._

_Four burst appendix,_

_Three asthma attacks,_

_Two shattered skulls,_

_And a drunk who crashed into a tree._

_On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

_Ten chemical burns,_

_Nine sprained ankles,_

_Eight maids in labour,_

_Seven broken legs,_

_Six constipations,_

_Five cardiac arrests…._

_Four burst appendix,_

_Three asthma attacks,_

_Two shattered skulls_

_And a drunk who crashed into a tree._

_On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

_Eleven electrocutions,_

_Ten chemical burns,_

_Nine sprained ankles,_

_Eight maids in labour, _

_Seven broken legs,_

_Six constipations,_

_Five cardiac arrests…._

_Four burst appendix_

_Three asthma attacks,_

_Two shattered skulls._

_And a drunk who crashed into a tree._

_On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

_Twelve swollen glands,_

_Eleven electrocutions,_

_Ten chemical burns,_

_Nine sprained ankles,_

_Eight maids in labour,_

_Seven broken legs,_

_Six constipations,_

_Five cardiac arrests…._

_Four burst appendix,_

_Three asthma attacks,_

_Two shattered skulls,_

_And a drunk who drove into a tree._

Connie, Martha, Billy and Grace were uncontrollably laughing at Elliot's hospital version of the 12th days of Christmas. It was getting late and so they all crashed at Connie's.


End file.
